The Little Things Give You Away
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: One shot of Meredith in the water


-1**The Little Things Give You Away"**

_Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs  
_

The reality of the situation took a moment to sink in. Kneeling next to the man one minute, falling into nothing the next. The face of the little girl seemed to grow smaller by the second. She opened her mouth to call out for help. In that moment, her body crashed into the water.

_Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere_

Numbing cold surrounded her. Her body freezes for a moment, in shock. As the shock starts wear off she fights her way to the sky dancing above. She gasps for air as her head breaks through the surface. The weight of her clothing tugs her down once more. No, her mind screams. Not this way. She couldn't die. Not yet.

_[Chorus_  
_Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away_

Clawing at the icy waves she finds the surface once again. Above her she can still make out the sad face of the girl. She doesn't get a chance to call out for her to go get help, the water drags her again.

_And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking_

The tugging felt as though someone had grabbed her ankles and was pulling her deeper and deeper. She kicked against the sensation, her body screaming for air. This time when she surfaces the girl is no longer there. Her lips start to tremble. Whether it was from cold or the knowledge that she was going to die, she wasn't certain.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

And six feet under water  
I  
Do  
[End Chorus

_Hope decays  
Generations disappear_

She was going to die. It was strange how readily she accepted the inevitable. This time, when the water wraps its suffocating arms around her she gives in. She lets the arctic blue waves lure her into their depths.

_Washed away  
As a nation simply stares_

As her body floats aimlessly in the blue, she wonders if anyone would notice. Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George. Would they even care that she was gone?

_[Chorus  
Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away_

They might for a while. For a few months, there would be a void. Then, she would just be a faint memory. Someone they once knew.

_But there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I  
Do_

Her mother wouldn't notice. Even lucid her mother never noticed her. Meredith the inconvenience. Meredith who was just ordinary.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under ground now  
I  
Now I do  
[End Chorus  
_

Her father wouldn't notice or care either. He never had. He had walked away with out a second glance. Her death would free him from whatever imaginary obligation he might feel for her.

_[Brad's Guitar Solo_

_Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away_

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

Derek…oh God. Derek. Even in death her body screamed out for him. Screamed for him to notice she was gone. Screamed for him miss her. Screamed for him to save her.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

Would he know how much she loved him? Had she told him this morning that he was everything to her? She couldn't remember. Oh God, why couldn't she remember? She needed to remember. _  
_  
(_Little things give you away)_

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

As her mind screams for her to fight again. To fight for Derek something takes hold. Something stronger, firmer than the lull of the water. Warmth wraps around her, holding her tight. As the warmth holds her even closer, she knows.

_(Little things give you away)_

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)  


Someone had missed her. Someone had noticed. Someone had loved her enough to fight for her. Someone had saved her. While she had nothing left in her to fight with, while she couldn't pry her eyes open to be sure, she knew it was the only person to truly love her. She knew that her savior had been Derek.


End file.
